


Adoration

by changingshadows



Series: Princess/Lady-in-Waiting AU [2]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anniversary, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Romantic Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24545377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changingshadows/pseuds/changingshadows
Summary: Jeongyeon and Tzuyu spend their one year anniversary with no one but each other.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Yoo Jeongyeon
Series: Princess/Lady-in-Waiting AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773379
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Adoration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jeongsleggo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeongsleggo/gifts).



Jeongyeon’s eyes flutter open and she sees the clock on her bedside table: 8:37am. Eyes widening suddenly, she sits up and worries for a few seconds. _‘Shit, I’m gonna be late for work!’_

Pushing the duvet back, she flies out of bed and darts all over the place, trying to get ready in as little time as possible. The commotion causes Tzuyu to move around in her sleep; Jeongyeon notices, and instantly tries to move around a lot quieter.

“Hng…” Tzuyu mutters. She tosses and turns a lot more before moving to lie on her back. Her eyes open slowly and she stares at her frantic girlfriend. “Good morning.”

“Oh, good morning, my love!” Jeongyeon says breathlessly, quickly moving to press a kiss to Tzuyu’s forehead. “Did I wake you? I’m so sorry if I did.” The blonde goes back to getting ready, rushing into the bathroom to brush her teeth as Tzuyu sits up in bed.

“Kind of,” the younger woman admits, chuckling inwardly.

Voice muffled by the toothbrush in her mouth, Jeongyeon says, “I am _so_ sorry!” Tzuyu laughs more and shakes her head. For a little while, she watches Jeongyeon run back and forth in an attempt to be ready in under ten minutes before climbing out of bed and stopping her in her tracks. Jeongyeon takes the toothbrush out of her mouth, “What? What’s…”

Tzuyu presses a kiss to her cheek, “Happy anniversary.”

Jeongyeon stills for a few seconds before dashing into the bathroom to finish brushing her teeth, making Tzuyu laugh even harder. After a few seconds, Jeongyeon appears in the doorway of the bathroom and casually leans against the door frame before extending her right arm out towards Tzuyu. Tzuyu takes her hand and Jeongyeon pulls her close, saying, “Happy anniversary, my love.” They kiss, and it grows a little deeper before Jeongyeon mutters against her lips, “I’m gonna be late for work…” They continue kissing and Tzuyu wraps her arms around Jeongyeon’s neck.

“You got the day off, remember?” Tzuyu whispers.

It clicks in Jeongyeon’s mind and she briefly feels stupid, drawing back and closing her eyes as Tzuyu giggles. Her eyes open again and she stares back at Tzuyu. There’s a pause, then Jeongyeon says, “Happy anniversary, Tzu.”

“Happy anniversary, Jeong.”

They gaze at one another’s lips before Jeongyeon captures Tzuyu’s. She grips Tzuyu’s waist and gently pushes her towards the bathroom counter. Tzuyu pushes herself up onto the counter as Jeongyeon gently grabs her thighs, pressing a kiss to Tzuyu’s neck. Tzuyu entangles her fingers in Jeongyeon’s hair as the blonde runs her hands upwards and underneath the brunette’s oversized top. Tzuyu begins unbuttoning Jeongyeon’s shirt as Jeongyeon goes back to kissing Tzuyu’s lips.

“It’s your birthday in a week,” Jeongyeon says as she removes her own shirt, then goes to remove Tzuyu’s, who nods and hums as they go back to kissing. “What do you want?”

“Not much,” Tzuyu replies as Jeongyeon kisses down her neck and towards her collarbone. A light moan escapes her lips as she says, “I’m fine with just...spending time with you... Evening of course since…” She moans again, Jeongyeon’s lips on her skin not leaving much room for her to get a coherent sentence out. “Ah…” Jeongyeon moves down and Tzuyu leans back, resting her hands on the space behind her. “Since, oh…”

“Since what, baby?” Jeongyeon lifts up one of her thighs and kisses down it.

“Since...w-work…” Tzuyu grips onto Jeongyeon’s hair, her lips tracing along the waistband of her underwear.

“Hm,” Jeongyeon chuckles a little. “I’m sure even with work I could…” She runs her finger along the band, then up Tzuyu’s inner thigh. “Make time…” She plants kisses on several places along her thigh, making Tzuyu throw her head back and buck her hips upwards as much as she can while sitting on a countertop.

“Ah, God…” Tzuyu breathes out, letting go of Jeongyeon’s hair to cup her cheek and tilt her head upwards to look at her. Jeongyeon smiles at her before biting her bottom lip, her eyes raking over Tzuyu's body. Jeongyeon stands up to kiss Tzuyu's lips again as she moves her right hand down towards her underwear.

"Can I?" she asks, and Tzuyu vehemently nods as Jeongyeon slips her hand underneath. A low noise leaves Tzuyu's lips as Jeongyeon kisses her neck, sucking on the skin and no doubt leaving a mark. Her pace is slow to begin with, and Jeongyeon pays close attention to everything, watching Tzuyu's chest rise and fall as she quietly whimpers.

"Oh my…" Tzuyu says, breathing heavily as her toes involuntarily curl.

"Breathe, baby…" Jeongyeon whispers into her ear, kissing the spot just beneath it, making a louder moan escape.

Tzuyu tries to level out her breathing as Jeongyeon moves faster, her hand moving up to grab Jeongyeon's hair. The blonde pulls back to look at Tzuyu. The brunette stares back at her before smashing their lips together, every single movement tipping her over the edge. Jeongyeon slows down, then speeds up again, alternating the pace.

"Fu… Shit…" Tzuyu sighs as she releases. Jeongyeon kisses every part of Tzuyu's body she can get to: lips, cheeks, jaw, neck, chest, then back up to her lips again. Jeongyeon takes her hand out and wipes it on a piece of tissue before throwing said piece into a nearby bin.

Tzuyu jumps off the counter and captures Jeongyeon's lips again, and Jeongyeon responds in a heartbeat. Slowly, Tzuyu pushes Jeongyeon until her back is pressed against the opposite wall. Taking Jeongyeon’s hands, Tzuyu interlocks their fingers briefly before wrapping one hand around Jeongyeon’s neck, the blonde’s free hand resting on Tzuyu’s hip.

Tzuyu kisses along Jeongyeon’s jawline before moving down to her neck, eliciting quiet moans as Tzuyu runs her hands down Jeongyeon’s arm. She kisses down the centre of Jeongyeon’s body and along her chest as Jeongyeon runs one hand through Tzuyu’s hair, the other resting on top of her own head. Moving lower and lower down Jeongyeon’s body as she kneels on the floor, Tzuyu stops at her trousers and glances up at the blonde through her lashes. Jeongyeon looks back down at her and nods before Tzuyu removes her trousers and throws them to the side. She presses soft kisses along Jeongyeon’s thigh and Jeongyeon grips onto her hair tighter. Tzuyu teases her, ghosting her lips over the area Jeongyeon needs them the most before skipping over it and kissing the other thigh, a smirk playing on her lips.

“Tzu…” Jeongyeon pleads as Tzuyu runs her hands over Jeongyeon’s hips and up the sides of her body before lightly dragging them back down again, the sensation enough to make Jeongyeon go insane. “Tzu…”

“What’s up?” Tzuyu asks softly, gazing up at her.

“Please, Tzu…” Jeongyeon says, loosening her grip on the brunette’s hair. Tzuyu smiles before taking off Jeongyeon’s underwear. Taking in a breath, Jeongyeon tugs the inside of her bottom lip as Tzuyu presses a kiss to her core. “God…” Jeongyeon runs her fingers through Tzuyu’s hair as she dives deeper, holding onto the blonde’s thighs, parting them slightly. “That’s it, oh…” Tzuyu moves at a leisurely tempo, taking note of every noise that escapes Jeongyeon’s lips as she runs one hand up her body and across her chest. Jeongyeon finds the hand and grabs onto it, entangling their fingers as Tzuyu goes faster. “Tzu-- fuck…”

Tzuyu smirks, drawing back for only a brief second before going back in, gazing up at Jeongyeon through her lashes as Jeongyeon looks back down at her. The sight thrills Jeongyeon even more and another moan escapes as Tzuyu goes even faster, not letting up until the blonde releases, her legs almost turning to jelly.

Tzuyu stands and kisses Jeongyeon’s lips, making her hum at the feeling. “Damn…” Jeongyeon mutters as a smile appears on Tzuyu’s lips. “I love you, baby. Happy anniversary...again.”

“I love you too. Happy anniversary,” Tzuyu rolls her eyes playfully, “again.”

They kiss once more before pulling away and getting dressed.

It’s not without several _more_ kisses.

\--

The couple had previously decided to not get each other any anniversary presents, but that didn’t mean the two of them _wouldn’t_ want to do something for their one year anniversary.

They spend the best part of their day cuddled on the sofa, watching movies and sharing popcorn.

At the end of the third movie, Jeongyeon stands up and runs into the bedroom to pull something out of the wardrobe. Tzuyu knits her eyebrows as Jeongyeon walks back into the lounge and sits beside her, holding something in her hands. She tips her head to the side as she sees something wrapped up in gold paper, then she looks up at Jeongyeon who smiles at her.

“Wait, I thought we said…” Tzuyu begins, but stops herself.

“I know we did, but…” Jeongyeon sighs. “I asked the girls at the palace to put this together and, I just gave them the pictures, I have no idea how they’ve done it…”

“Pictures?” Tzuyu questions raising an eyebrow.

Jeongyeon nods. “Let’s open it and see.” Tzuyu moves closer to Jeongyeon, who opens the present carefully to reveal a framed image, showing a collage of all the pictures Jeongyeon had sent over to them. Tzuyu clasps a hand to her mouth and gasps as a broad smile appears on Jeongyeon’s lips. “Holy shit…”

“Oh wow…” Tzuyu takes the framed collage and stares at it, her eyes lighting up at the pictures.

In the centre is the first picture they ever took together, in Tzuyu’s old bedroom in the palace just under a year ago.

“This is incredible,” Jeongyeon says, and the couple gaze at one another.

“Thank you so much,” Tzuyu smiles, pressing a kiss to Jeongyeon’s lips.

“No need to thank me.”

“There is _every_ need to thank you, and not just for sending over the pictures so they could put this together. Thank you for being there for the past year of my life.” Jeongyeon’s gaze softens at those words, her heart feeling so much warmer as she joins their lips together for a longer kiss. “I love you,” Tzuyu whispers into the kiss.

“I love you too. Thank you for the most amazing year.” At that, Jeongyeon gets a sudden idea. She pulls away and jumps up from the sofa to dart into the kitchen and grab two wine glasses and a bottle of rosé. Re-entering the lounge, Jeongyeon sits beside Tzuyu again, who quickly realises the idea in mind and gently rests the picture against the front of the sofa. Jeongyeon puts the glasses down on the coffee table and pours them a drink each before putting the bottle down and handing Tzuyu her glass. Picking up her own, Jeongyeon says, “A toast.”

“A toast,” Tzuyu nods once.

“To many more years together.” They clink glasses and take a sip of their wine. They knock foreheads, bright smiles on both of their faces as their free hands interlace. There’s a few seconds of silence before Jeongyeon asks what Tzuyu wants for dinner.

“Let me make something,” Tzuyu proposes.

“What? No! The idea was I ask _you_ what _you_ want so _I_ can make you something!”

“But I want to make _you_ something!” Tzuyu replies, chuckling a little.

“Okay, how about a compromise… I start cooking…” Tzuyu shakes her head. “No, hear me out! Hear me out! I start cooking...then you guide me through it so it’s _exactly_ what you want!” Tzuyu lifts both of her eyebrows in disbelief as Jeongyeon drinks more of her wine. “What? It’s a good compromise!”

“How about I just make us something?”

“Nope! Let me make you something!” Jeongyeon almost pleads. Tzuyu finishes her drink and puts the glass down on the coffee table.

“Okay, okay, compromise. How about we make something _together?”_ Tzuyu asks. Jeongyeon pouts a little before eventually going along with the idea. “Yes!” Tzuyu exclaims, standing up and wandering into the kitchen as Jeongyeon finishes her drink and puts it down beside Tzuyu’s glass. She then stands up and joins Tzuyu in the kitchen, hugging her from behind and pressing a kiss to her shoulder. Tzuyu turns around in her embrace, giggling all the way as they kiss one another, Jeongyeon pushing Tzuyu up against the counter.

“Hmm, so is _this_ what making dinner together’s gonna be like?” Jeongyeon teases as she kisses along Tzuyu’s jaw.

“We should make dinner together more often,” Tzuyu replies. “Ah…” Jeongyeon’s lips move lower down to Tzuyu’s neck. “Oh my God…”

“Damn, you’re so beautiful,” Jeongyeon compliments as she leaves another mark on Tzuyu’s neck.

“As are you, my love,” Tzuyu replies, tilting Jeongyeon’s head up so their lips can connect again. They pull away slowly, their lips continuing to linger for a few seconds before they decide to focus on dinner, smirks playing on both women’s lips.

They prepare and cook dinner, unable to keep their eyes off one another. Fingers graze over arms, thighs, shoulders and backs, the cool sensation leaving goosebumps in their wake as they constantly tease one another. As they sit at the table and eat, they interlock their fingers, pressing kisses to the back of one another’s hands at any given moment.

Jeongyeon stands and takes their dishes over to the sink to wash up as Tzuyu moves to stand behind her. She rests her chin on Jeongyeon’s shoulder, her fingertips gliding over the blonde’s waist. Tzuyu plants kisses along Jeongyeon’s neck, and the blonde leans her head back and rests it on Tzuyu’s right shoulder. The distraction is all too real as Jeongyeon holds onto the edge of the sink as Tzuyu’s hand moves further down towards the waistband of Jeongyeon’s leggings.

“Do you want me to?” Tzuyu whispers into her ear.

“Yes, God, yes…”

Tzuyu dips her hand underneath and Jeongyeon has to hold onto the sink even more to stop her knees from buckling. The pace is already fast and Jeongyeon shuts her eyes before holding onto Tzuyu’s other hand. Jeongyeon then pivots on the spot, causing Tzuyu to take her hand out. The blonde lifts the brunette off the floor and Tzuyu wraps her legs around Jeongyeon’s waist and her arms around Jeongyeon’s neck as they start to kiss. Jeongyeon carries Tzuyu back to the bedroom and the dishes are forgotten for the rest of the night.

The anniversary ends with sweet kisses and promises of another year together. And another. And so on and so forth.  
  



End file.
